


Gay Squared

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Also cursing but what else is new, Fluff, Like super brief and non descriptive for the most part, M/M, There are other characters too but it's really just them, brief mentions of sex, joelay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a one night stand, Ray and Joel find themselves becoming better friends. They agree it was a mistake, and try and move past any lingering feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Squared

**Author's Note:**

> Pffffpfpt I wrote this a while ago and posted it to my tumblr, but I figured I'd repost some of my stories here. This is my most popular fic on tumblr, though I don't know why. I have no idea if I had this beta'd or not, so if there's any mistakes or misspellings, sorry!

Maybe it was the alcohol currently housing itself in Joel’s body, or maybe it was the sexual tension that had been building up over the weeks, maybe it was both. Not that either cared, how could they? With Ray gasping under him as the older man kissed his neck, he grinned at the reaction he got. Though their movements were sloppy, due to Ray’s excitement and Joel’s intoxication, it was too perfect for either to worry.

So they didn’t.

~*~

“Damn, Ray, it looks like you didn’t get any sleep last night.” Michael snickered as his friend walked into the office, shoulders slumped and feet shuffling.

“I didn’t.” He grumbled, sitting down at his desk, wanting nothing more than to lay his head down and sleep forever.

“Did you and your boyfriend go at it last night?” Geoff teased, turning around in his chair to grin at the younger man.

Ray simply ignored the jab, instead diving into his work. He didn’t want to be reminded of what happened last night. It was a mistake –a very enjoyable one- but a mistake none the less. All he could hope was that it wouldn’t affect the already rocky relationship he had with Joel. He enjoyed his co-workers company, even if he was a little odd, it was nice to be around someone new.

The day drug on much too slow for anyone likes, and by the time lunch rolled around it seemed the entire office was ready to go.

“You coming to lunch with Lindsay and I again?” Michael asked as he got up, stretching his back until an audible pop sounded.

Ray shook his head in return, instead planning on spending his break sleeping on the couch until everyone got back.

With a shrug, Michael left, leaving him to his thoughts. Much to Ray’s distain, they traveled back to his elder co-worker. Would what happened if it messed everything up?

_Let’s not think about that._

Getting up, he headed over to the couch before sprawling out on it, limbs dangling off the side. He was much too comfortable to move them, and with sleep tugging at his eyes, he was almost under when a knock roused him from his half sleep.

“Oh my god what the fuck do you want?” Ray growled into the couch cushion, turning his head to see who had woken him up.

“Ah, sorry. I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch.”

Blinking, Ray sat up immediately, a blush covering his cheeks as he faced Joel. Honestly, he figured they’d avoid each other for a couple days before facing each other awkwardly; trying to rekindle whatever was left of their friendship. Obviously, Joel had other ideas.

With a hasty nod, Ray agreed, pushing away any lingering embarrassment from the situation at hand. Smiling, the elder man turned and walked out of the building, Ray in tow.

Hopefully it wouldn’t be _too_  weird.

~*~

The car ride wasn’t painfully awkward like he had expected it to be, the opposite, rather. They laughed and talked like they hadn’t banged each other last night, and it was nice. Any previous worry Ray had was soon gone as they pulled into the Taco Bell drive through.

Well, it was gone, until Joel decided to bring it up.

“So, about last night.”

Shit.

“Um, yeah, I guess we should talk about it…” He trailed off, sinking lower into the seat, wishing he could just disappear.

“It was a mistake. I was drunk, and I feel like I took advantage of you. I’m sorry.” Joel confessed, looking anywhere but at Ray as they pulled up in the line.

_What?_

“What?” He asked, echoing his thoughts, confusion lining his features. “If anything, I took advantage of you. I was sober, you weren’t. Plus it’s not like I couldn’t get away from you if I wanted too.”

A blush was evident on the pair’s cheeks as the conversation grinded to a halt. Well, so much for maintaining their friendship. As Joel ordered, Ray couldn’t help but sink even lower into the seat, unhappy with how the conversation had turned.

Once he was finished, the younger man found himself speaking before he could even process the words.

“Listen, I know last night was a mistake, but I don’t want it to change our relationship. I still want to be your friend, okay? In fact we should hang out more because we don’t talk enough and I’d like that.” He rambled, the blush darkening across his face.

Joel couldn’t help but smile at the flustered expression and embarrassment that was etched across Ray’s features.

“Yeah, I’d like that too.”

~*~

It began as simple game nights on the weekends, sitting around the TV with pizza and beer (for Joel, of course), something that wasn’t mentioned to anyone else. It was between them and them alone, and in all honesty, they liked it that way. They didn’t have prying eyes, or wandering minds questioning what their relationship really was. It was simple. It was  _them._

They didn’t pay any mind to the emotions lurking in the background, no, this was meant for friendship and friendship alone. What happened months ago didn’t mean anything, that’s what they drilled into their head’s.

_It was a mistake._

That’s also what Ray told himself when he woke up from another dream, in which he had been reliving every moment of the so called “mistake.” Most days he would shake it off with a slight blush, trying to push the thought away, and it worked. Most days.

Today was not one of those days.

“Fuck.” He mumbled into the pillow, his cheeks a dark red. It’s not so much that he was turned on; it’s that the scene wouldn’t leave his head. It was on replay in his mind, each image seared into his brain.

Pushing himself out of bed, Ray headed for a shower. A very, very cold shower, something to wake himself up and get his mind on something, anything, else. It worked for the most part, considering he could barely feel his toes by the time he was out. Hurriedly, he put on his clothes, skipping breakfast to head straight to work.

Thankfully, he lived only a block away, giving him plenty of time to collect his thoughts and not come in looking like he rushed himself out the door. Running his hands through his still wet hair, Ray sighed as his mind wandered back to last night’s dream. It was like every other one, so why did it leave such a lasting affect?

_More importantly, why am I still dreaming about it?_ He thought to himself, subconsciously biting his lip.

This had to stop, and soon.

Before his mind could elaborate any more on the dream, a loud honk sounded behind him, startling Ray. In return, he let out a slight squeak, his cheeks flushing as soon as the sound left his mouth.

Looking over his shoulder, he didn’t know whether or not he should be relieved when he found it was only Joel. The older man was motioning for Ray to get in, grinning as he did so. With a bit of reluctance, he slid into the passenger seat, offering a simple thanks and a smile.

“I didn’t realize you walked. You should have told me, I can give you rides you know.” Joel said absentmindedly, more focused on the road then he was Ray.

“Ah, uh, you don’t have to. I don’t live that far, walking is easy.” He replied, looking out his own window, trying to ward of the blush creeping along his cheeks.

“Yeah, but I want to.”

_Fuck._

The silence that followed was tense, at least for Ray. How was he supposed to decline him? It was the friendly thing to do, to offer something like this. But it was just so  _awkward_.

_No, Narvaez, it’s only awkward for you. Man up and just agree to it._ He mentally scolded himself, turning to glance at his elder coworker as he did so.

“Alright.”

That alone made Joel grin, his face lighting up immediately. “Great, so before I forget, want to hang out tonight? I know it’s not a weekend, but I was thinking we could go to the arcade. A new one opened up and I’ve been thinking about going, but I can’t go alone, so you want to join me?”

Any thoughts Ray had beforehand came to a screeching halt as he glanced at Joel once again, debating on whether or not he should agree.

“Of course. What time do you want to go?” He heard himself saying before he could change his mind. Fuck it, yolo, right?

“How does six sound? We could grab some food beforehand.” Joel replied, his grin growing wider. They had pulled into the parking lot, yet neither moved.

“Sounds great.”

In the back of his mind, Ray wondered if he had just gotten himself into something he might regret later.

~*~

By the time six rolled around, anxiety had wedged its way into Rays mind, making his worry spike. What if it was awkward? Was this something he was going to regret later? Fuck this was  a mistake and we haven’t even left yet.

Calm down. You had these exact thoughts about the one night stand, and that turned out fine. A voice in the back of his mind calmed him, or attempted to.

The voice was right, but that didn’t stop the worry, though it had lessened it enough for Ray to not feel like he was going to throw up. Why was he worrying? He had never done so beforehand. If any of the other guys asked him to go, he’d jump on the opportunity.

You didn’t sleep with any of the other guys.

Ah yes, the most important factor, how could he forget? Of course he’d be nervous, he’d slept with him and now Joel was practically taking him out on a date.

Ray almost screamed when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but managed not to. He did, in fact, flinch instead.

“Dude your phone keeps vibrating. Fucking answer it or I’m going to throw it out the window.”

Oh, it was only Michael. How long had he been spacing out? More importantly, how long had his phone been going off?

“Sorry man, I didn’t even realize it was going off.” Ray replied sheepishly, reaching to grab his phone.

Two missed phone calls, and three messages. All from Joel.

Immediately his eyes eyes snapped up to the clock on his phone, seeing it was already six thirty.

“Oh fuck. Guys I gotta go, I’ll finish editing tomorrow. Can one of you shut down my computer?” He asked hastily, jumping up and gathering everything he’d need. Before they could reply, he was out the door and jogging down to the parking lot, finding Joel leaning against his car, a slightly irritated expression etched in his features.

“Fuck man I’m so sorry, I lost track of the time. I didn’t even realize my phone was going off until Michael pointed it out.” Ray explained hastily, guilt evident in his voice.

Joel’s expression softened at his coworkers winded explanation and guilty look.

“No, it’s okay. I’m just glad you showed up. I figured if I really wanted you to go I could just come into the office and make a big scene.” He replied with an amused expression.

Relief washed over Ray when he found to be forgiven. Any previous worry was forgotten as he slid into the car, comfortably buckling his seatbelt and teasingly scolding Joel when he forgot his.

“Come on man, I don’t want to get in an accident when you don’t have your seatbelt on.” He joked, relaxing into the seat as they turned onto the highway. Joel quickly filled Ray in on the new arcade, revealing that it was actually a Dave & Busters.

The rest of the ride was in relative silence, save for a few teasings here and there. As they pulled into the parking lot, the conversation sparked up once again. They talked about how Ray was going to kick Joel’s ass and win all the tickets, they talked about their favorite arcade games, and they talked all night until they were walking out of the building. Ray had, as expected, won all the tickets and ended up buying Joel a huge stuffed animal.

“Aww, aren’t you the best boyfriend.” Joel teased when he was handed the soft plush. Was he complaining? No, because it was actually really adorable and would make a great gift to Millie once he realized that no grown ass man would be caught dead with one of these in his house if he lived alone.

“I hope you realize this is going to Millie the second anybody other than you is invited to my apartment. I can’t be seen with this, you know.”

Ray laughed; secretly pleased Joel was actually going to keep it around for a bit.

“Of course. I didn’t actually think you’d keep it.”

_Why wouldn’t I? It’s from yo- wow that was really gay_. Joel thought, his cheeks immediately flushing red. That was gay. Really, really gay. Gay times two. Gay squared.

_Wait I slept with this kid I have a right to be gay._

Lost in thought, Joel managed to still get into his car safely before he realized Ray was waiting for him to start the car.

“Shit I’m sorry I forgot I can’t just space out while we’re hanging out.” He apologized, quickly starting the car before backing out of the parking space.

This earned a laugh from the younger man, making him smile in return.

Tonight had been alright.

~*~

The months following blew by in a blurred mess, the days passing simple yet filled with laughter and memories. Early December was upon them before they even realized RTX was over, and much to their enjoyment, snow had fallen for what seemed like the first time in years. Texas snow was like a unicorn, told of in stories but everyone knew it didn’t exist.

The best part of the snow is that it wasn’t some little bitch snowstorm, no, it was a full on blizzard. It was the kind of blizzard that kept you up at night because it was like Jack Frost himself was punching your window while screaming bloody murder. You know, one of those blizzards.

Once the big part of the storm passed and only light snow fell through the air, it seemed the entire state of Texas was out in their yards. School and work had been canceled due to the iced over roads, and everyone took advantage of it. Especially the Roosterteeth crew.

Although the roads were rather icy, they all managed to get to Geoff’s house without injuries. Gavin and Michael entertained themselves with wrestling while Lindsay, Barbara and Kara made matching snow angels, laughing as they brushed the snow out of one another’s hair. The “adults” housed themselves on the porch; Griffon and Caiti serving them hot cocoa. Laughter filled the air as a snowball fight broke out between Joel and Ray, who had previously been building a fort.

“Hey fuck you!” Ray yelled as he was nailed in the chest by a particularly hard one. In retaliation, he aimed at Joel’s face as he threw, laughing as it hit the side of his head when he turned to cover his face.

More laughter sounded from the porch, but it was ignored as the older man turned to look at Ray, brushing the snow out of his hair. He had a smile on the made him glow, sending butterflies to Ray’s stomach. The crinkles in the corner of his eyes, his dimples, even the pink on his cheeks. It made the younger man feel warm and fuzzy; especially knowing it was directed at him and no one else.

The snowball fight soon ended, abandoning the freezing snow for Griffon’s welcoming hot chocolate. Together they sat on the porch swing, sipping at their drinks, occasionally adding to the conversation but for the most part remaining quiet.

“Hey Ray, you want to go to the ice rink tonight? The roads should be safe by then.” Joel asked suddenly, his voice relatively low. The others didn’t need to know of their private plans.

“Sure. Pick me up at six again?” He asked; any embarrassment from the previous months gone as he accepted the invitation. He didn’t feel so self-conscious around his elder coworker any more. It was as if the entire one night stand didn’t even happen.

“Of course.”

Ray smiled, the anticipation for tonight already setting in.

~*~

Arriving at the ice rink, Joel quickly paid, waving of Ray’s protests when he paid for his ticket too.

“It’s fine. I asked you to come, I’ll pay.” He said, pushing away the money his coworker was offering.

Ray knew he wouldn’t win the battle, so he quickly backed down, trailing after Joel as he went to get their ice skates. After telling the man their sizes, he turned to face Ray with a smile.

“Having fun yet?” He asked, his smile growing into a grin when he earned an eye roll.

“Yes of course, we just got here, it’s been a blast.”

“Of course it has, because I’m here.” Joel replied, his voice laced with faux arrogance, which was quickly followed by a laugh.

Once they received their skates, they quickly laced up before heading onto the ice. Joel skated like a pro, easily speeding ahead of while Ray tried to find is balance on the ice. Realizing the younger man couldn’t keep up, he doubled back, stationing himself at Ray’s side.

As the night progressed, they remained in the same position, Ray close to the wall while Joel was his guidance. On more than one occasion he gripped Joel’s arm, ducking his head to hide the blush that formed once he realized what he had done. As quickly as he had grabbed Joel for leverage he had stopped, much to the elder man’s dismay. It was nice having Ray on his arm.

_Fuck that was ga- oh yeah I came to terms with it; I can be as gay as I want._

Joel giggled at his thought, though Ray ignored it. He was stuck in his own thoughts.

_Wow, look at all the couples here. They all look nice together. It must be nice being in a relationship. Aw they’re snuggled together with hot cocoa- oh my god._

Nearly choking on air, Ray stopped skating, gripping Joel’s arm as he coughed into the crook of his own arm.

_Joel and I look exactly like them…_

_I’m in love with Joel._

~*~

The rest of the night slid by with relative ease, though the thought never left Ray’s head. He was in love with Joel. Him. Joel. Love. It was like a difficult math problem, it just didn’t add up. How did it happen? When?

After his coughing fit, he tried his best to act normal, and for the most part he succeeded, but the panic in his mind was making it hard to keep up the act. Guilt set in after the panic diminished. They had put everything that happened in the past, meaning to keep it that way. They were never meant to be anything more than friends.

“Ray, are you alright? You’ve been quiet ever since we got in the car.”

Snapping his head up, Ray tried to give his best smile, though it was obviously forced.

“I’m fine, and I had a great time, but I just feel a little… off.”

“Oh, okay. I’m glad you had fun.”  _I had a lot of fun too._

The rest of the ride was silent, but Ray didn’t drift off into thought again, preferring to savor each moment because he knew it wasn’t going to last. He had to separate himself with Joel if he ever dreamed of keeping their friendship intact.

When they pulled up to Ray’s apartment, he expected to just be dropped off, like normal. What he was not expecting was for Joel to stop the car and get out with him.

_Oh my god, please don’t do this I’m already in love with you. You’re making it hard not to be._

“Mind if I walk you to your door?” He asked, flashing him a smile.

“Of course not.”

So they walked, going up the steps with a small conversation sparking between them. It was natural, not forced, not awkward. Well, not  _that_ awkward, for Joel at least.

Once they reached Ray’s door, he turned to face the older man, looking up slightly to meet his eyes. They were soft, his expression relaxed, happy almost.

_I love you._

“I love you.” Joel whispered, his cheeks immediately turning red once he realized he had let his filter slip.

There was only a moment of silence before their lips connected, the kiss soft, experimental. Ray felt hands go on his hips, sending a shiver up his spine involuntary. When they broke apart, their foreheads rested together, eyes closed.

“I love you too.”

Ray was pushed against the door as Joel kissed him again, his grip tightening on his younger coworker’s hips. All the built up tension between them was poured into the kiss, making it all the more enjoyable.

Somehow, they managed to unlock the door and get inside without breaking contact; a feat that one would not think was possible. Ray led them to the main bedroom, albeit slowly. Every few seconds of kiss-walking was interrupted by Joel grinding against him, causing Ray to gasp into his mouth, only serving to intensify the moment.

Finally, after what seemed hours (and probably was) they managed to make it to the bedroom, Joel landing onto the bed with a soft thud, Ray straddling his waist. They took this moment to collect themselves, breathing heavy as they looked at each other with half lidded eyes.

“No sex tonight.” Ray mumbled, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his coworker’s forehead.

“Alright, can I stay over, though?” Joel sighed happily.

“Of course.”

The kissing resumed was more, urgent and sloppy and very, very perfect. Once they had gotten enough of one another’s lips, they broke apart, Ray collapsing on Joel’s chest, giggles erupting from him.

“What? Did I do something funny?” The elder man asked, wrapping his arms around Ray’s middle.

“It’s just the whole situation. Not two hours before all this happened; I realized I was in love with you. To say I was freaking out over the fact would be an understatement.” He said, eyes drooping as he listened to his boyfriend’s heartbeat. Where they dating?

_I mean, we just had some sweet make outs. I think we’re dating, but it’s better to ask._

“Are we dating?” Ray asked sleepily.

“Of course, why wouldn’t we be? I told you I love you for fucks sake. I think that qualifies as dating.” Joel replied, quickly wiggling under the blanket once he realized Ray was falling asleep.

“I just wanted to be sure.”

“Go to sleep, I love you.”

~*~

The next day, the walked into work hand in hand, grinning when they found no one really care for their relationship. Few were surprised, in fact. Many had seen it coming a mile away, placing bets on when they’d hook up behind their backs for months.

Burnie, surprisingly, had been the winner of the bets.

“I figured you fuckers would get each other stupid Christmas gifts and simultaneously confess your love to each other. Either way, I still won the bet.” He told them, laughing at their embarrassed expressions.

In the end, Ray couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if it hadn’t been for the one night stand. Would they have been as close of friends? Would they have even tried to further their relationship? Or would they be at square one, dancing around the subject of friendship with friendly banter and teasing? Either way, Ray couldn’t help but think;

_Thank god for one night stands._


End file.
